Big Idea Logo gags
Throughout the years, the logo for Big Idea would often a gag. The "A" pop! This variant of this logo first appeared on Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! and was used on all of Big Idea's videos until the end of 2005. The logo first shows up in small lettering with Bob and Larry standing perfectly, until the logo enlarges itself and startles the two. The logo ends with the "A" popping up, hence the name. (Note: Any releases that use the standard version has the sound effect of LarryBoy's plunger letting go of Junior should not be included here) Gags VeggieTales *Rack, Shack & Benny (Bob catapulting Larry out of the sink) Classics VHS/DVD only *Dave and the Giant Pickle (Sound effect used for the stone hitting Goliath) Classics VHS/DVD only *The Toy That Saved Christmas (Larry saying "Merry Christmas!") Word Entertainment VHS only *Josh and the Big Wall! (Pa Grape coughing) *Madame Blueberry (Sniffling nose) *The End of Silliness? (Bear roaring) *Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (Flower popping) *King George and the Ducky (Rubber ducky squeaking) *Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen and Classics from the Crisper (Miss Achmetha barking) *Lyle the Kindly Viking (Lyle saying "Yeah!") *Englishman with an Omelet (Jimmy bumping into Jerry the second time on the Countertop) *The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (Larry saying "Snap!") *Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! (Larry squeezing the butter) *The Star of Christmas (Percy sneezing) in all international dubs, except for Croatian *The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! (Ventril-O-Matic coming up with a catchphrase) *The Ballad of Little Joe (Dodgeball bouncing) *An Easter Carol (Mechanical chicken clucking) *A Snoodle's Tale (Chute horn blowing) *Sumo of the Opera (Japanese singers saying "Hi-yah!") *Bob and Larry's How to Draw! (A pencil being used to dot a paper) *Duke and the Great Pie War (Poodle barking) *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush (Bell ringing) music in the Brazilian Portuguese dub and the non-religious foreign cut *Lord of the Beans (Pa Grape saying "Bacon! It's a long shot.") 3-2-1 Penguins! *Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn (Vacuum sucking) *The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka (The Lizard King saying "Aye!") *The Amazing Carnival of Complaining (Kevin honking his horn) *Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt (Kevin zipping) *The Doom Funnel Rescue! (Camera shutter clicking) *Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie! (Dart hitting dartboard) LarryBoy Cartoon Series *LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows (Larry saying "Yay!") *Leggo My Ego! (Alchemist snorting) *The Yodelnapper! (Larry-Boy saying "Blabberbop!") *The Good, the Bad, and the Eggly (LarryBoy saying "Wow.") The backwards logo This variant first appeared in Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie, and was used for later videos starting with Sheerluck Holmes. (Releases prior that said episode still retain the 1997 logo). The logo first shows up backwards, with Bob noticing it with the music suddenly stops. He checks around to see what's going on, with Larry deciding to use his "hip" to flip the logo around. Bob then tries to squeeze through the "D", and is fallen down. Larry helps him out and they resume their poses for the logo. Variations *Princess and the Popstar: The episode's credits music (You Never Are) trails into the Huhu and Big Idea logos, thus leaving the latter's audio silent until Larry touches the A. Fun Facts *The logo was animated by Thomas Danen, and the concept was done by some of the designers of the film. *Marc Vulcano stated in some film screenings that the audience felt there was a malfunction with the movie itself. This was brought up again in the commentary for The Little House That Stood. Category:Research